And You Are?
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Alternative History AU.  Oneshot.  And what if America was the one being forgotten...?  USUK, hinted Franada


** Okay, I know this would obviously mess up history super bad, but I'm not going to make huge changes because…I just don't want to come up with a shit load of…shit. Okay, that made almost no sense. This was another idea that hit me like a brick like 'Radio France' did :D I made a comic on DA one day called Hetalia – Annoying You. It's America going to England to freak about not being able to play video games because they lack thumbs (because I can only draw dogs/wolves), stuff. So one of the comments was 'England and Canada eh?' or something like that and I was like 8D SOMEONE FINALLY MISTOOK AMERICA FOR CANADA! I did some sort of happy dance in my mind –w- It just made my day and I had to correct them :P So bleh, other than my useless ranting, enjoy ;)**

**XXXX**

"Anyone else that hasn't had their turn yet? No? Good! That adjourns our meeting for today," Canada announced with a slightly relieved smile as he stepped away from the podium at the front of the meeting room. The meeting had been held in his capital, Ottawa and obviously, he was to be the host—to be truthful, hosting a meeting could be stressful and he preferred to wing some of the work by either reading or getting out with some human friends and playing a game of hockey. Don't get him wrong, he still got the work done before the deadline, but it was pretty hard. He did get help from England and France quite a bit though.

As everyone began to file out of the meeting room, a bespectacled, seemingly young man approached him. "U-uh, dude, you kinda forgot that you promised to give me a turn today…" the large, yet seemingly invisible country tapped Canada on the shoulder. He turned his head, jumping slightly, having not expected it before sighing in relief.

"Oh, sorry Murika, I uh…" he didn't want to finish his sentence. America furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything as he rolled his eyes before shoving Texas up the bridge of his nose.

"It's America…" he then corrected. "Remember the little thing I told you that might help you remember me? We both reside in North America…and…that's my country's name…" America grinned sheepishly. "So try to remember next time?"

"Sorry America," Canada apologized, pulling the other into a friendly hug. "My bad."

"Hell yeah your bad," America muttered as they separated before sulking off. Canada watched the monolingual of the two leave, head slightly hung as he slunk away. With a sigh, he tucked some of his wavy hair behind an ear. For some reason, America had become one to be overlooked easily and Canada had no idea when it started. America always used to be a really loud, extrovert when he was young from what he experienced, but that was all in the past.

"Hey France," Canada waved the Frenchman over with a hand. He tilted his head a bit and pointed a finger at his chest in confirmation before nodding his head and walking over to the North American country. "Could you go help America a bit? He's throwing another fit."

"Heh, you can't really call what he throws 'fits'," France chuckled. "More like…sulks or something like that," he continued. "Um, I'm kind of busy at the moment, have to get back to my place and get some business done, maybe _Angleterre _could help."

"Fine," Canada huffed before receiving a kiss on the cheek from the Frenchman.

"Good, gotta fly—literally," he turned around and waved a hand over his head as he left the meeting room. Rubbing his slightly warming cheek, Canada waved back even though France obviously couldn't see the gesture. He then sighed and turned to search through whoever else remained in the meeting room for England—the last time he saw him during the meeting, much to his own surprise, the English speaking nation had been sleeping during his presentation. Talk about rude.

"Hey you," Canada called, tapping England atop the head—the guy was still asleep! He grunted probably half consciously and waved a hand lazily in the air in an attempt to make the nuisance go away. "England get up—imports are going down the toilet."

"Gah! Out of my way—gotta fly!" England woke up immediately and stood up just as abruptly, the chair falling back from the force of the Briton pushing it back.

"Whoa, dude, slow down, imports are going smoothly," Canada reassured the shaggy haired blond. "Did that to wake you up, could you go deal with America?" he continued hopefully.

"Who?" England furrowed his large eyebrows groggily. "The guy that looks like you?"

"Oh come on! How can you forget him? You two have some pretty rocky history together last time I checked," Canada huffed, placing his hands on his hips along with furrowing his own eyebrows.

"Ugh, last time I checked you grew up with him," England muttered, not exactly liking being reminded of the history he had with America. It wasn't terrible, just a few things here and there, but they never really got along—the only real time they were able to hold a friendly conversation was during World War One believe it or not. "You of all people should remember that he exists too…whoever we're talking about," he then stood up with a huff. "So who are we talking about again? I can't exactly go to them if I don't know who you're talking about."

"Uh…" Canada tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know."

III

America sulked in his own room, staring at the television screen. Cable was currently down in the hotel he booked a room in and Japan had forgotten to come over so they could play some video games together. Sometimes if he were lucky the Asian island nation would remember that he was supposed to visit America and come three hours late. Today, that didn't seem to be the case.

With an irritated huff, he picked up the remote, pressed the power button with a bit more pressure with his thumb than necessary and threw the object in a random direction, listening to it hit the wall and land on the carpeted floor. He then fell back on his bed and stared moodily up at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest. "Stupid Canada for forgetting me again. Fuck you Japan for forgetting to come over," he then rolled onto his stomach. "Stupid fucking Russia for sitting on me—how dare he sit on _me_," he rested his head in his arms. "Damn Italy for walking into me. Damn France for doing the same thing."

With a frustrated huff of air, he looked back at the television that was now blank and silent. He jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door to his hotel room. He grinned, but it immediately died down when the likelihood of it being someone looking for Canada reminded America that this person likely wasn't here for him. "_Wrong fucking room dammit_!"

"Last time I checked, America uses this door quite often, so I assumed that this was his room," a voice huffed from the other side, muffled from the door in front of it. "So if you'd stop being such a pissy twat, let me in!"

A bit shocked that this person actually _was_ here for him, he rolled off of bed and drug himself over to the door and opened it. "What're you doing here England?"

"Canada sent me here," the shaggy haired blond shrugged his shoulders and America visibly deflated about the fact that England hadn't personally decided to visit him. With a disappointed 'oh', he stepped aside and let the Briton in. "Told me I had to deal with you, so I'm assuming you're upset about something?"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" America questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in irritation. England simply stared blankly at him with no answer—which disappointed America even further. "Bastard."

"What? What do you mean by that?" England's eyes widened a fraction at the insult that seemingly came out of nowhere from his point of view. America simply sauntered over to the single bed in the room and plopped onto it, sulking into his arms. "What's wrong?" the Briton then asked as he approached the bed.

"I'm angry," America started, his voice muffled from speaking into the pillow. "Nobody remembers me even _if_ I do shit," he lifted his head from the pillow to glare at England. "Even you and Canada forget about me—that's like, not cool. Ugh—here, you can have your thirteen colonies _and then some_ back," he rolled onto his side so that his back was facing the European country. England was clearly thrown back at what America had said and took a moment to recover.

"Now why would I do that?"

"'Cause nobody remembers me and what's the point?" America muttered, refusing to look at his former caretaker. "I mean, they'll obviously notice if you or Canada took my land, but if I just disappeared, nobody would probably bat an eye."

"Now that's not true," England smacked America on the arm. "Sit up, I refuse to talk with your back turned to me," he then demanded, grabbing ahold of America's shoulder and forcing the taller to roll over. America huffed and sat up, getting into a cross legged position and crossing his arms.

"M'kay, what did you want to say? No, no, what are you _supposed_ to say?" his anger was beginning to boil over. "'I'm sorry Murika for forgetting you and I'm going to try to remember you more often from now on'? Sorry dude, I get that a bit too often—first thing's first—get my fucking name right. It's America, not Murika or Umeriko or Amirika or…stuff! It's America damn it! Get it right!"

"Okay, first thing's first for _you_," England cut in before America could continue, jabbing his index finger on the other's chest. "Calm down—"

"_How_, tell me, _how_ can I calm down?" he wailed. "_I'm not the kind of guy that gets ignored!_" he continued, childishly shaking his fists. England tilted his head away from the American as if he were trying to get away from the fit he was throwing. The Brit waited a moment to see if the American would say anything else, and when he didn't, he looked back at the younger who was staring at him expectantly.

"I have nothing to say," England shook his head and America's shoulders slumped once more in defeat. "Ugh, to be truthful, I have no idea what to do right now," the green eyed nation then sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck in an uncomfortable gesture. "But since I'm here, might as well stay…"

"Uh…Mexico's being a problem, so you could try to help me with that?" America offered, his rage dissolving gradually. "He wants to borrow money again…"

"Say no Murika," England supplied almost instantaneously. "That guy's a bastard," was what he followed up with.

"It's America…" the North American country sulked before continuing. "But what about all of that foreign affair stuff? I mean—"

"Nah, I don't think that choice will affect your relationship with Mexico—I mean, yeah he might get a little broody over it, but eventually he'll get over it," England shrugged his shoulders and to America, he didn't seem to care at all. "So, problem solved, what now?"

"Man, it's great and all that you're not butting in a whole bunch, but sometimes I wish you were a bit more uh…stuck up I guess?" America shrugged his shoulders. England was a rather carefree guy contrary to popular belief—maybe that was why he slept during meetings. Either that or his age was catching up to him.

"So you _want_ me to boss you around? Uh, isn't that the exact reason you wanted independence?"

"Well—yeah, you _were_ kinda bossy back then, but right now you're not really being helpful at the moment…" America muttered, gaze averted to the corner of the hotel room. "I was surprised that you didn't put up some huge fight though…"

"What was the point? You wanted freedom, so I thought over it and then decided to throw you out into the world and see if you learn a lesson or two—lately, it looks like you have," England crossed his arms.

There was no huge war over America's freedom—the guy had asked for it, England brooded over it a few weeks, a few fights were fought, but that was basically it. No biggy. The minute America gained control over everything that was his country, he had realized just how much work it actually was. What England was saying was that he threw him out into the real world to see if he could handle things himself—he stumbled at first, but eventually got his footing. The topic was touchy with the two, but it sometimes got awkward when it was spoken about around the two or in between the two.

"Okay, let's not talk about this, there should be other things we can do," England spoke up first, America looking up at the other English speaking nation as he slid off of the edge of the bed. "You play video games right?"

"Yeah…hey, I think I know why Japan sends you guys your video games first(1)," America muttered. "Because he forgets about me."

"Don't be so negative," England said as he rummaged through a box full of video games America had brought with him to Ottawa. "What're you up to playing?"

"What? Are you seriously going to play with me," America asked disbelievingly, a huge grin stretching at his lips nonetheless. "Wow man, thanks."

"Sure it's no problem," England started. "France never really plays and I've had quite a bit of time on my hands lately with how smoothly things have been going on my half," he powered on the console before continuing with his rummaging.

"Awesome! I'll totally whoop your ass in Super Smash Bros!" America piped, jumping off of the bed to pull out a white box. "Japan said he'd come over today, but since he forgot bleh. That's why I only have Nintendo stuff here."

"I'm fine with that," America's guest shrugged his shoulders.

III

"So you flew to your place and back here?" Canada asked as he and France walked down the hallway to the meeting room the next day to get the second half of the meeting finished. "Sounds kinda hectic if you ask me."

"It was," France sighed, rubbing his forehead. "But at least I got what I needed to get done dealt with," he continued thankfully, letting his arm fall to his side as he grinned at the North American country. "So how's Umeriko? Did you have _Angleterre_ deal with him?"

"Yeah, England said that he and Murika talked and played a bit of video games, that's all," Canada answered with a nod of his head. "It's still hard to believe that England actually _does_ play video games at all."

"Yeah, from the outside he looks like he could care less about such things," France said as they turned a corner and stopped in front of a pair of double mahogany doors. "So you'll remember to give him a turn? I don't really want to deal with him if he gets upset about that."

"I'll make sure that I remember," Canada said firmly before pulling one of the doors open while France did so with the other.

Not many were present, but that was okay, it was still a bit early at the moment. Canada greeted the few he passed by on his way to his seat before setting his briefcase down next to the chair along with a few papers and folders on the large table that stretched across the whole room. He looked around, taking mental notes on who was already present and smiled at the sight of England and America chatting rather animatedly likely about something absolutely ridiculous.

Not wanting to interrupt, Canada simply settled with sitting down and looking over his papers.

"But still, thanks for coming over yesterday even if you didn't want to," America changed the topic they were originally conversing about. "Nobody really comes over as you can see and having someone visit was a nice thing."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to thank me?" England huffed, placing his hands on his hips for he was still standing since his seat a few away from America's. "Even _if_ I was told to go—here, I'll visit tonight too."

"You will?" America asked hopefully and England swore the younger was sparkling. "Thank you~!" America then threw himself onto England, arms tightly wound around the shorter nation's waist. "You're like, the bestest person I ever know!"

"Agh! Okay—now remove yourself from me!" England barked, cheeks turning red a tad as he tried to separate himself from America. America with slight reluctance, released England who huffed and straightened out his suit. Although the elder of the two was muttering under his breath heatedly, America could still see the small smile that touched the other's lips.

"Hey, hey England, do you think Canada will give me my turn today?" America then asked, childishly tugging at England's sleeve. "Or should I remind him?"

"I'm sure he and France talked about it on their way here," England reassured. "I'm sure Canada will remember to give you your turn today," he continued, tugging his arms away from the younger's grasp so America would refrain from tugging on his sleeve. "Now I have to go double check my papers since I was burdened with you yesterday night," he excused himself and turned to leave. Luckily, America heard the joking tone in Englands voice and stuck his tongue out at the messy haired blond.

With a grin, he turned so that he was sitting in the correct direction the seat was meant for and opened a folder. For this meeting he was covering way to 'save' the environment—he wasn't exactly sure what that meant since nobody told him or helped him with his assignment, so he simply came up with what he could. What was the environment again? Whatever, he didn't care at the moment, all he could think about at the moment was how happy he was that England was coming over again, this time willingly.

He whoop England's ass at another game on the Wii console back in his hotel room, that's for sure. With all of the spare time America had, he could hone his skills all he wanted no matter what game he had—sometimes Japan would be surprised at how good America got at some games when he came over to visit. It _was_ kind of a no-brainer, but America didn't blame the Asian country much.

As the meeting progressed, America watched in anticipation as Spain concluded his presentation, side tracking every now and then before bringing himself back to the main topic. America was supposed to present after Spain this meeting if anyone remembered, and since England got his hopes up, America was bouncing excitedly in his seat.

Spain concluded his presentation with a grin and picked up his papers and folders, tripping over a few cords that were strewn out across the floor. Canada immediately cleared his throat, looking as if he were trying to remember something before speaking up. "Alright—Amirika? It's your turn."

"It's America," the more southern of the two corrected, but grinned nonetheless. "But yes! Thanks for remembering!" he thanked and stood up, grabbing whatever folders he had in front of him.

Once he reached the podium, America suddenly realized that one: he didn't know how to operate whatever was in front of him. Two: What the hell was he supposed to say? And three: damn he was nervous—so all that came out was a stupid sounding 'uh' as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Murika—"

"It's America…" he corrected and got ready to walk away from the podium when England stood up and strolled over to the front of the room. "Dude, I have _no_ idea what to do…" America whispered once the Briton was standing next to him.

"I don't know either, here, give me those folders," England instructed and the younger of the two did so. Opening them, England cocked a large eyebrow at what was scribbled down hastily all over printed documents America had likely put together just as hastily since he really never got his turn. "It seems that you don't even know what the environment is."

"Uh, nobody really educates me on that kind of stuff…"

"You could've asked for help," England huffed as he carded through the small amount of papers in the folder. "And this isn't enough to cover a whole presentation Umeriko."

"It's America—and what the hell was I supposed to do? When I Googled it, a whole bunch of things on trees came up—I clearly asked for the environment, not trees."

England simply facepalmed and held back a groan. They probably looked like some sort of joke up there to the rest of the world. He looked over to the long table only to see other nations chatting quietly amongst each other.

They didn't even know America was presenting.

III

America lay on his stomach on the single bed the hotel room offered, face buried in a pillow. After he and England had figured out how he should present his assigned topic, Canada had adjourned the meeting, having completely forgotten that America was up there. Well—at least America _made_ it to the front of the meeting room, but he didn't think anyone knew he was up there.

England was supposed to come over any minute, but America doubted that the Briton remembered that he was supposed to in the first place like Japan and Canada and basically the rest of the world. With an angry huff, America lifted his head from the fabric of the pillow and glared at the digital clock on the nightstand—he was supposed to leave for home in five hours. Hopefully nobody would sit on him on the plane ride home like someone had done on the plane ride here. America preferred to take public transportation over private mainly because he got to interact with his people, but at the moment, the latter sounded quite appealing.

God, even his people didn't notice him…

"America, I'm here," England's voice came from the other side of the door. America was about to correct England, having gotten used to doing so whenever he was addressed, but stopped himself, noticing that the elder had remembered. With a small smile, he rolled off of bed and opened the door for England. "Ugh, I have to leave in half an hour, so I'm sorry that I can't really stay for long."

"Nah, I'm fine with that—any sort of company's better than none right?" America shrugged his shoulders. "And I'm surprised you rememb—" he stopped short when England lifted a hand. On his palm was written 'Visit America after meeting' in black Sharpie marker. "Oh…that works too…" America's shoulders slumped visibly.

"Yeah, apparently it does," England nodded his head as he seated himself in a chair provided by the hotel. "Sorry I couldn't really be much of a help earlier."

"No, that's no problem…I didn't really get to present anyways…" America tried his best at grinning in a careless way as he shrugged his shoulders, but the grin didn't turn out the way he wanted to by the concerned look England sent him. "Canada just tends to forget…like everyone else…"

"Lately I've been remembering more often," England pointed out.

"Yeah but…never mind," America stopped himself, waving a hand in the air dismissively. The two sat in silence, America staring at England who was staring out the window thoughtfully. Seemingly. "So uh…what now? Can't really play video games for a half hour…"

"I don't know," his visitor sighed and shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I guess we could just talk or I could just leave."

"The latter doesn't sound so fun, so let's talk," America pointed out the obvious with a sheepish grin. "What about?"

"I don't know, our personal lives? Something," England looked at America. "France visited me uninvited last week."

America snickered at the small tidbit. "That sounds like something he'd do," he started before sitting down in the seat across from Englands. "Let's see…well…I played lots of video games and some football with some humans—not soccer," America said. "But they forgot that I was playing—as always," America continued gloomily. "How the hell do you forget about your own country?"

"Well they don't really know that you're _actually _America," England pointed out, voice matter-of-fact and America rolled his eyes with a slightly aggravated 'I know'. "Is that it?"

"Basically…" America muttered, head drooping and a dark, depressing aura surrounding the North American country.

"Whoa, whoa, cheer up Umeriko, just because you don't do much in your spare time doesn't mean it's a bad thing," England tried to lift the other's spirits in some way.

"Can I hug you?"

"Wha—? Why? And it's 'may I hug you', not can," England corrected.

"Whatever…well, I don't really have anyone to hug anyways," America muttered, lifting his head so that he was giving the Brit a pair of puppy-dog eyes that could kill—someone who looked nineteen-twenty shouldn't be able to pull that off!

"U-uh, sure, fine, whatever you say," England answered hastily before being pulled roughly into a tight hug. Eventually the younger loosened his hold on the European country, but didn't let go of England. "You happy now?"

"No…"

"What can I do to make you happy then?" England asked, hating how cheesy he sounded. He then looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "I have to leave pretty soon, so make it quick."

"A-a Kiss would be nice…" America stuttered, looking down at England whose face turned a bright red. "I-I'm not trying to be creepy like France or shit like that, but I wanna try! I've got like, a nonexistent love life and I thought that it'd be nice to start now and…stuff…"

"With someone like me?" England asked, refusing to look up at the taller.

"Well you're a fun person and I like you…"

"Well you can't just go around asking for kisses," England huffed, daring to look up at the American with his still beet red face. "That'd be something France would do—actually, it's something France does."

"But I like specifically you," America grinned sheepishly. "I'm that poor sucker that gets all of the bad rap, so could you at least let me? Even if you don't want to, just this once and I'll never _ever_ as for it again—promise."

"Oh no need to make that promise," England huffed, averting his gaze. "And why would I not want to?" slip up. England turned dark red once more.

"So that's a yes?" America asked. His voice was so full of hope—how could England say no after that?

"Sure…that's a yes."

America leant down to kiss him, and he'd have to admit—it was very, very nice. Maybe they could get something started here.

XXXX

**(1) Video games released in Europe before North America – Lol, that's kinda true with a few games (Pokémon's one of them :P) I was joking around one day and I was like "Yeah, they send them to us last because we dropped a huge ass bomb on them and they're still grudging over that and are getting revenge by making us wait an extra two-three days".**

** TOTALLY FAIL ENDING. **

**Okay, this originally was going to be humor, but then I was like—how the hell can I make this funny? So then I made it hurt/comfort :3 Lol, I changed their attitudes a bit too :P Bleargh, I have nothing else to say other than my stomach hurts. Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;D**


End file.
